habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Library of Tasks and Challenges
Description The Library of Tasks and Challenges is a guild where you can share and review lists of Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards. The challenges serve mostly as examples and inspiration how your own tasks could look - they either contain tasks that many people are trying to do (for example, brush teeth, pay bills, exercise), or they demonstrate interesting ways to use Habitica (for example, gamifying tasks, making monthly tasks, making a "gold bank"). Therefore, the Library challenges are usually permanent (without planned end, winner, or prize). They are meant less for participating (though that is possible as well) and more for copying their tasks and customizing them for yourself. The easiest way to copy and customize tasks from a challenge is the following: *Join the challenge. *Then leave the challenge, choosing the "Keep Tasks" option. *The tasks are now your own, and no longer linked to the challenge. You can customize them to your liking, change them and delete those you don't want. How to Help *Please use the Library challenges as described above. That means, please leave them (choosing the "Keep Tasks" option), and don't become a long-term participant in them. That way, the challenges are less likely to become affected by the "Entity too large" error . *If you are an owner of a Library challenge, please clone your challenge at least once per year, and delete the old version. Then please update the link to your challenge in the Catalog of Challenges if you know how to do this, or ask in the guild's chat if a wiki editor can do it for you. That way, all participants of the challenge are forced to leave it (but keep the challenge tasks and tag, and can choose to keep or delete the tasks), and the new challenge is less likely to become affected by the "Entity too large" error . *New challenges are always welcome if they are suitable for the Library! If you aren't sure whether your new challenge would be, please ask in the Library's guild chat. If you create a new Library challenge, please also add your new challenge to the Catalog of Challenges if you know how to do this, or ask in the guild's chat if a wiki editor can do it for you. *We have a Trello board to help us stay organized. Feel free to suggest ideas or help make a list. Catalog of Challenges Current number of challenges: 86. Education and Mental Fitness *'Complete an online Coursera course' - Coursera.org is a MOOC (Massive Open Online Course) site started by Stanford University. You can finish a course online completely free of charge from more than 100 leading universities worldwide. This challenge's goal is for you to completely finish one Coursera course in the subject that will develop you the most. *'[MOOCTEDBasic daily-habit]' - This challenge encourages you to watch TED and MOOC (Massive Open Online Courses) videos and pass MOOC exams through encouraging habits and using a gold-reward for taking a day off. *'More Books, Less TV' - This challenge promotes reading over watching videos. *'Programming' - A challenge to help you increase your programming skills Example Tasks *'10 Habits You Should Do Every Day' - This challenge is a modified Habitica version of the self improvement schedule based on the article 16 Habits You Should Do Every Day. *'[BasicLife essential]' - This challenge has some Dailies and Habits that help you get through every day, including writing out a list every day and checking the previous days list, reading, eating healthy, and doing sit-ups. *'Everyday things' - A list of things that you should do or care about every day. *'Library of Goals' - Main List (of at least 80 tasks) culled from habits, dailies, todos and rewards shared in Tavern, wiki, forum, etc. Best used as a source of inspiration, picking and choosing the tasks you like. *'Tour Sample Items' - Sample Tasks from Justin the Guide's original tour (the introduction you get when creating a new account in Habitica). The challenge mostly exists for historical reasons - the tour still exists, and it still includes sample tasks, but they were changed a little. (Currently the sample Tasks in the guided tour are an easy positive Habit "Productive Work (Click the pencil to edit)", an easy negative Habit "Eat Junk Food (Click the pencil to edit)", an easy positive/negative Habit "Take the Stairs/Elevator (Click the pencil to edit)", no Dailies, an easy To-Do "Join Habitica (Check me off!)" (with Extra Notes "You can either complete this To-Do, edit it, or remove it."), and a Reward "15 minute break" for 10 gold. Sample Tags are "morning", "afternoon", and "evening", none of the sample Tasks are tagged.) *'The Full Potential Challenge' - This challenge includes the morning, afternoon, evening, and weekend routines suggested in the tumblr post The Full Potential Challenge by Shrinking Blonde. Gamification *'"Dungeons & Dailies" challenge series:' A whole Dungeons & Dragons-inspired game-in-the-game created by Isaac The Dreamer. Unlike the other challenge lists on this page, this sublist isn't in alphabetical but in chronological order. **'Dungeons & Dailies rules and rewards:' These challenges contain the rules for the following adventure modules. ***'Dungeons & Dailies' - Introduces a Dungeons & Dragons-inspired rule set complete with extra stats (separate from Habitica stats). Stats are raised by doing related real-life tasks (similar to automatic task-based allocation of attribute points in Habitica, but you have to do all the calculating and keeping track of stats yourself). ***'D&D: Bazaar' - Contains a long list of in-game rewards you can use for the following adventure modules. ***'D&D: Habits Quick List' - Just a little task list of the habits needed frequently in the D&D Challenges. **'"D&D: The Goblin Cave" adventure module:' Defeat goblins by rolling dice - but before each roll, you must do a habit related to a specific stat! ***'D&D: The Goblin Cave 1' ***'D&D: The Goblin Cave 2' ***'D&D: The Goblin Cave BOSS BATTLE' **'"D&D: The Castle Siege" adventure module:' Defend the castle by rolling dice - but before each roll, you must do a habit related to a specific stat! ***'D&D: The Castle Siege 1' ***'D&D: The Castle Siege 2' ***'D&D: The Castle Siege BOSS BATTLE' **'"D&D: The Undead Invasion" adventure module:' Put the undead to rest by rolling dice - but before each roll, you must do a habit related to a specific stat! ***'D&D: The Undead Invasion 1' ***To be continued. *'Example Items (Gamified) + icons' - Examples of some everyday habits that can be made more fun with gamified names. For more ideas, please see the wiki article about Gamifying Your Lists. *'[GAMIFICATION Chance-Based Task Completion/Failure Outcomes]' - If you are a fan of RPGs that use RNG (Random Number Generation) to give you a chance to avoid an attack, you can replicate that experience in Habitica. Get yourself a die (e.g., six sided or D20), or use random.org. Then, determine what number will represent what actions. Upon completing a task, roll the die to determine the results. You can use this to give yourself a chance at extra rewards for completing a positive task, or with negative Habits and missed Dailies as a chance to "dodge" the damage. *'Gamified Self-Care Tasks' - A gamified self-care task list, including medication, meditation, exercise, laundry, and more. *'Gamifying Other To Do List Systems Within Habitica' - A system to "give yourself props" on Habitica for working through your tasks lists in another task management system/application you might be using. *'Harry Potter tasks' - Everyday tasks, but "Potterized." Everybody needs a little magic in their lives! *'Lord Vlad's personal challenges' - Tasks to help make Habitica more challenging ("hard mode-esque tasks"). *'Rougified sample items +bonus Rougified Tasks' - These are the tour sample items gamified to sounds roguish, the bonus non-tour items are from challenge creator Marquian's Dailies and Habits. *'RPG Mechanics & Immersion Elements for Habitica' - Inspired by RPG mechanics, add these habits to your list to make Habitica just a little more immersive! Feel free to tweak these to match your own standards. *'Status Effects' - Adds gamified extra obstacles (and cures) to make the game harder. *'Tel Habitica Dig 2016: Underwater Archaeology' - Gamified decluttering challenge to get an area of your choice totally decluttered within a month! *'Warrior-ized Sample Tasks' - Some of the tour sample items, along with a few extra useful goals, but "gamified to sound worthy of a warrior destined for greatness." HabitHacks *'�� Gold Banks for Saving' - Hack for Gold Pots for Saving, adapted from idea by Alys. Allows you to keep track of your progress toward a particular Reward on Habitica. (A similar and simpler hack is also described on the Sample Custom Rewards wiki page.) *'Meta Habitica' - Encourages you to fine-tune your Tasks. Also includes a saving chest for gold and other custom rewards which let you buy several in-game benefits (a free Daily, Health Points, Mana) for Gold Points. This challenge was partly inspired by the recurring "Dr. Meta" challenge in the Short-Term Goal Accountability guild. *'Monthlies and/or Yearlies Workaround' - A way to add monthlies to your task list... works best with a private guild (costs gems) or, if your monthlies would be pertinent to your whole party, you could make it a party challenge. For more detailed instructions, see the applicable wiki page. *'Questing through November' - Encourages you to complete lots of quests with your party. This challenge can be used as inspiration for party challenges to increase quest participation. *'Straight and Narrow Grocery Shopping' - Learn how to grocery shop without getting tempted to buy unhealthy extras in the process. Health *'alone time!' - In this challenge, you will have to refrain yourself from getting angry and have time to yourself each day (alone) to do your thing and calm down: yoga, books, etc. *'Anti-Cold and Flu Habits - Winter is Coming!' - A set of habits, dailies and to-dos to spark ideas on how to prevent and manage colds and the flu. *'Banish the Dragons of Decay or Shine Your Ivories (Dental Care)' - Tasks relating to dental care. *'Basic Sleep (for students)' - Simple five-task challenge for getting up on time. *'Cast of Characters! (Official TAKE THIS Challenge Archive)' - A challenge designed to help participants process their feelings by imagining them as characters. This official Habitica challenge is now archived in the Library after having ended in the Tavern. It was created in partnership with Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. *'Check Your HP! (Official TAKE THIS Challenge Archive)' - A challenge encouraging participants to track their mood. This official Habitica challenge is now archived in the Library after having ended in the Tavern. It was created in partnership with Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. *'Gratitude Challenge' - A challenge to help practice gratitude in life. *'Happiness Challenge' - Work to raise your Happiness set point. Think about how happy you are, on a scale of 1 to 10. The goal of this challenge is to make your normal level of happiness a 5/10. You should still react to your emotional environment - i.e., if something bad happens, your happiness will drop at that time - but feeling less than 5/10 for long periods isn't healthy, and you deserve better. *'I am the Night! (Official TAKE THIS Challenge Archive)' - A challenge designed to help Habiticans forming better sleep habits (with a focus on electronic devices). This official Habitica challenge is now archived in the Library after having ended in the Tavern. It was created in partnership with Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. *'Love your Selfie' - Boosting self-confidence and building memories through selfies. *'Magic Pills for Self Care' - For the times when you come back from a battle beaten down. Suggested tasks for combating anxiety, depression, etc. *'Nutrient Supercharge System' - Here is a library based on eating more of the good stuff, rather than less of anything (except processed sugar, which really is terrible for you). The only reduction in empty carbs and unhealthy fats comes from crowding them out of your diet with nutrient dense foods. *'���� Pajama Party! ���� (Template)' - This challenge is for those who go from "rather awake" to "dead tired" very quickly in the evening - and then find they don't have the energy anymore to prepare properly for the night. *'Playing the Long Con! (Official TAKE THIS Challenge - Ongoing)' - A challenge designed to help participants stay healthy during conventions. This official Habitica challenge was created in partnership with Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. *'Prepare for the Hunger Games' - This challenge's dailies are aimed at you being all-around healthy so that you have a fighting chance if your name gets drawn. You want to be well-fed with healthy systems so that you aren't trying to get in shape, repair damage, AND learn survival skills in your few weeks at the Training Facility. *'Preventing Carpal Tunnel Syndrome' - With preventive exercises. *'Seven Deadly Sins' - The "seven deadly sins" is a Western grouping and classification of vices. This grouping emerged in the fourth century AD and was used for Christian ethical education and for confession. This challenge includes a Habit for each of the sins (and their avoidance): gluttony, sloth, pride, greed, lust, wrath, and envy. *'Sleep Habits' - Sleep is one of the most important things we do in the day, however, many of us don't get enough, or a lot of "good" sleep. This is a general list of tasks to help you sleep better. Most of these come from the National Sleep Foundation. *'Super Dry Month' - No alcohol for a month. Includes alcohol-free cocktail recipes. *'Take a Walk on the Wild Side' - Make your outside adventure more interesting by cataloguing the flora (plants) and fauna (animals) you see!!! *'Unwind after a long day of battling monsters and villains!' - This is a self-care challenge: a list of items for all those who use Habitica to try to think positively, be more relaxed, and counteract the stresses of everyday life. *'Use That Snooze' - Nobody likes waking up in the morning (or the evening if you work night shift)! This handy-dandy challenge features just a few ideas for things that you can do during those five minutes you are waiting for your alarm to go off again! Now you can make that pesky alarm clock work FOR you, helping you to first get awake, and second, actually get OUT of your bed. Home *'A Year-long Quest (Monthly Chores Due)' - A challenge for doing the chores that need to be done yearly, broken down into month-sized bites. Be it for house cleaning, home maintenance, car maintenance, or any other work that needs a reminder and a scheduling place throughout the year. *'Defend The Castle (Housekeeping)' - To arms! Habiteer, thy castle is under assault by insidious intruders, from the dish trolls in the scullery to the multiplying dust bunnies, but never fear, here we have compiled the Guide to Strategic Castle Defenses. Get that house clean! *'Example Flylady's Method Implementation' - Provides an example of how Flying Lessons might be implemented in Habitica. This is a challenge to help establish (& keep up with) personal routines around the household. *'5�� Find Five 'Fings' a Home! (Template)' - Do you own things that always lie around because you haven't decided yet where they should be stored? Or they are stored in a place where they don't really belong? Find them a (better) home! The idea and some of the text for this challenge was stolen from an old challenge created by @Owl345. *'The FlyLady Week' - This challenge adds some Dailies to your tasklist - one for each weekday, according to the FlyLady Website. You'll find bullet points in the notes as checklist suggestions. Adding checklist items will increase the drop chance when you tick them before marking the Daily as completed. *'Moving on Up! (packing and moving)' - A challenge to keep you focused and out of panic mode when moving. *'Pet Care' - Help and reminders for taking care of pets. Some of the Dailies are set to grey because they are weekly/biweekly/monthly. Productivity *'Attack of the Writerbeast' - This challenge encourages writing (at least 50 words daily). It also offers topic prompts. *'Daily Writer's Challenge' - This challenge encourages daily writing (of any kind). It also links to 750 Words, a website dedicated to freely writing about three pages a day. *'Excavating the dreaded Inbox' - The labyrinthine depths of the Inbox are unplumbed. Take up the challenge of mapping its depths by answering/discarding/archiving emails, and prevent the beasties from defiling it again by unsubscribing from unwanted lists. *'Followed the treasure map!' - A method for dealing with your most difficult daily by turning it into a treasure map (adding a checklist or new, related dailies to follow). *'Getting Things Done (GTD) Method Implementation w/ Recommendations' - This method can be found discussed in detail on the applicable wiki page. It is a method that helps your organize, manage your time effectively, and get things done. *'Pomodoro Challenge' - An implementation of the Pomodoro Technique in Habitica. The Pomodoro Technique is a time management method developed by Francesco Cirillo in the late 1980s. The technique uses a timer to break down work into intervals traditionally 25 minutes in length, separated by short (typically five minute) breaks. *'Reassess, Plan and Power UP' - This Challenge is meant to keep you organized, at the end of the day ponder about you have accomplished so far and review your plan for tomorrow. Organization is key to your success, so you should put your workspace into neutral mode: close tabs, organize papers and files, tidy up, etc. *'Save the World' - This challenge is based on a 2014 commencment speech at UT-Austin by Adm. Bill McRaven. An example of a big goal with the required steps to complete it (oh... and also making your bed every day). *'The Great Job Hunt ' - A job hunting challenge that walks you through the job search and preparation process. *'Umbrella & Raindrop Goals Method Implementation w/ Recommendations' - This is a method Habitica user Gryffindor prismaticjill developed to supplement the Getting Things Done (GTD) Method (listed above). You can use this whether or not you use GTD. Umbrella goals are goals that are lofty and often major lifetime achievements. Raindrop goals are goals that are manageable in a day, week, month, or even several months that fall under an Umbrella goal category. Social Skills and Activities *'Building Up a Support Group/Becoming More Social ' - This challenge is designed for moving to a new area, or just for when you find your world has become very small. Make the challenge your own; what you want to do in a new place and where the people you like hang out will probably differ from my ideas, so write yours down and get going! *'Communication Skills' - Communication skills are probably the most important skills at today's workplace. Some people are lucky enough to be born with them, others have to train then. *'Keep Calm and Carry On! (Official TAKE THIS Challenge Archive)' - A challenge focusing on teaching you deep-breathing techniques so you can keep calm and carry on. This official Habitica challenge is now archived in the Library after having ended in the Tavern. It was created in partnership with Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. *'It’s Dangerous to Go Alone! (Official TAKE THIS Challenge Archive)' - A challenge focusing on cultivating your offline friendships. This official Habitica challenge is now archived in the Library after having ended in the Tavern. It was created in partnership with Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. *'Test Thy Courage! (Official TAKE THIS Challenge Archive)' - A challenge focusing on practicing positive interactions to help you become more comfortable engaging with others and building connections. This official Habitica challenge is now archived in the Library after having ended in the Tavern. It was created in partnership with Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Category:The Armory Category:Guilds